lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Lawrence Dagger
"Rules were made to be broken, especially when so fragile." Beginning Lord Lawrence Dagger was seperated from his twin brother, Lawrence Daggerpaine, at birth. Because they could only afford to have one child, they sent Lawrence away to live with a poor French family. At age seven, Lawrence was sent away to live with a rich family in Bristol, England. Lawrence grew up to become a fine englishman. At age nine, Lawrence could read a level seven book. At age ten, Lawrence started learning how to use a cutlass and already knew how to play the piano. By age twelve, Lawrence had an IQ of 126. In the East India Trading Company Please note that this is just the short version of it all. Sometime in 2011 former lord marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company was recruiting new soldiers in Port Royal; Lawrence somehow ended up joining. Immediately, lawrence was sent to a Training Camp where they tested his personal skills, his patience, and his loyalty. At the training camp, Lawrence met Griffin -- another east india trading company soldier with a similar story. After two days at the camp, Lawrence excelled and was promoted to the rank of Private in the EITC, itself, and veteran in the Co. Black Guard. Almost instantly after that, Lawrence was pushed into battle against The Paradox -- this was of course during The Paradoxian War. Promoted After six months in the East India Trading Company, Lawrence was finally promoted to the rank of "High Lord", seventh in command of the EITC and officer in the Co. Black Guard. Law led many men into many battles. He was sent on negotiations, peace talks, diplomatic, secret missions, and of course arresting and killing pirates. The Daggerpaine Family About one week later after Lawrence was promoted, he was leading an East India Trading Company Invasion on Port Royal, Abassa when he was suddenly stopped by a strange man named Lawrence Daggerpaine, whom had noticed a unique birthmark on Lawrence's neck and realized that he was his long lost twin brother. After telling Lawrence this, he did not believe him at first until Lawrence Daggerpaine showed him the exact same birthmark on his neck. Lawrence Daggerpaine then proceeded to tell him about how they were separated at birth and the rest of the family. Stormwalker One day the King, himself, asked for Lawrence and sent him on a diplomatic mission to track down and kidnap his daughter: Stormwalker. Lawrence -- of course -- accepted this, prepared his men and headed to Tortuga -- the last known place Stormwalker had been seen. Shortly after arriving at Tortuga, Lawrence foolishly ordered his men to split up, leaving him only with one soldier -- Ben Scurvyfoote. After thirty minutes of searching, Lawrence lost Ben and thats when he found her. She immediately started running, Lawrence pursued. She lured him into Doc Grog's and then subdued him with a blunt object. When Lawrence woke up he was tied down to a table in the backroom at Doc Grog's, shortly after waking up, Stormwalker started to torture him by carving her initials into his arm with her knife, as well as stabbing him. After about two hours of this torture, Lawrence was saved by Ben who was searching for him and had just happened to check Doc Grog's. Stormwalker managed to escape before this happened, unfortunately. Death at Dawn Four months later (roleplay wise) on Ile d'Etable de Porc, Lawrence encountered Stormwalker again with Bobby Moon -- another well known pirate outlaw. Remembering what happened last time, Lawrence called his troops over to assist him. These troops consisted of Sven, Ben, Roger, Griffin, John and Nate. Stormwalker and Bobby Moon surrendered almost instantly and were sent to Kingshead to be hanged to death at dawn, the next morning, for their crimes. Almost right before dawn, a royal messenger came to Lawrence with a letter from the King, the letter stated that Stormwalker had immunity and was to be sent to London at once. After reading this, Lawrence ordered Griffin and Ben to release Stormwalker while he executed Bobby Moon. After Stormwalker was released, she knocked out Griffin and Ben and went after Lawrence, who was about to kill Bobby. Stormwalker attacked Lawrence -- only this time he saw it coming and fought back. While they were fighting, somehow Bobby managed to get free. Griffin came to help Lawrence, which was Inevitably the worst mistake of his life. Bobby Moon threw her sword at Lawrence. Seeing this as a reaction, Griffin jumped in front of Lawrence. The poisoned sword pierced his heart, which caused Griffin to die instantly and fall to the ground, lifeless. Ishamel On yet another diplomatic mission ordered by The king, himself, Lawrence and his men were sent to arrest a local pirate named Ishamel -- who was creating a rebellion to fight against the Black Guard. Upon arriving at Ishamel's family homestead they -- Lawrence and his men -- were ambushed by Ishamel and his brother. Ishamel's brother charged at Lawrence and in defense, Lawrence shot him repeatedly until he was dead. Shortly after this, Ishamel vowed to get revenge on Lawrence and fled the scene. Revenge Later another day Lawrence and Emily Darkvane encountered Stormwalker again (not being sent to kill, capture or anything like that at all) he told his troops to pursue and split up into groups this time, eventually he caught Stormwalker and brought her into Doc Grog's, and did the same exact thing she did to him and ended it with him carving his initials into her arm and leaving her there helplessly. Somehow some other EITC soldiers found her and saved her. Honorable Dischargement After Stormwalker was found and saved, she went to Samuel and told him all about what had happened. King John Breasly ordered a dishchargment vote on wikia, which little opposed to, therefore Law was "Honorably Discharged" for "Abusing His Powers" and risking troops on a "Personal Mission". Lawrence was then a laughing stock among all the other EITC Lords now, they mocked him as he left, all that he could think of was that he wanted revenge... The start of Law's Brigade Thee days later, Law met up with Stormwalker and they planned about getting rid of the EITC and destroying them. Then Lawrence had the idea of a rebellion -- sadly one of Law's old troops -- Ben Scurvyfoote -- who often came to visit him after he was discharged, was coming to see him and overheard their plans. Stormwalker noticed someone was there, and so Ben ran -- only to have several hitmen chase after him and presumably murder him. It had to be done, otherwise he would have warned the EITC. After that, Lawrence and Stormwalker continued to plan. Later that day, on Corvetos, Lawrence created the guild and went around recruiting people. That's when he met a man named Wizard, whom he had asked if he wanted to join his guild. Wizard replied, "Sure." After that, it was smooth sailing and in three months the guild would become full at 500 (I left out a lot of details, because remember that this is my short version). Level Status *Notoriety Level: 37 *Cannon: 14 *Sailing: 18 *Sword: 30 (MASTERED) *Shooting: 27 *Doll: 21 *Dagger: 30 (MASTERED) *Grenade: 9 *Staff: 15 *Potions: 15 *Fishing: 13 Family *This redirects here, See: The Daggerpaine Family Triva *His favorite animal is and are cats. *His favorite color is blue. *He loves pizza. *His favortie looting spot is the kingshead assassin jail. *In Law's Brigade Newspaper Issue 4 He was chosen for the brigadier of the day. *In Laws brigade news artical 10 he was chosen for the outfit of the day. *He really misses POTCO!! ): Gallery screen11.png Oldpic.png screen24.png screen3445.png staff.png|Obtaining my staff the gang.png|Memories :) screenshot_2013-09-05_01-19-43.jpg|Yes, lol i am a jumper. screenshot_2013-09-02_22-05-31.jpg|Me and emily stromrage in our ghost forms screenshot_2013-09-03_19-01-09.jpg|Fireworks! screenshot_2013-09-05_00-07-59.jpg|Jumping to the top of devils anvil ^_^.png bayou.png bejeweled.png black pearl.png|aboard the black pearl dahouze.png|mah house in POTCO. lordi laww.png OMG.png socoolomg.png swamp.png screenshot_2013-09-09_00-23-36.jpg screenshot_2013-09-08_01-29-28.jpg screenshot_2013-09-07_14-02-37.jpg screenshot_2013-09-07_13-54-34.jpg screenshot_2013-09-04_15-32-01.jpg screenshot_2013-09-09_00-30-55.jpg screenshot_2013-09-09_00-32-43.jpg|yeah, you'd better be scared. screenshot_2013-09-12_01-32-29.jpg screenshot_2013-09-12_02-44-58.jpg|Mustache ^_^ screenshot_2013-09-12_02-44-18.jpg|O_o screenshot_2013-09-16_21-00-19.jpg screenshot_2013-09-16_21-02-34.jpg screenshot_2013-09-16_21-02-49.jpg Bayonet battle.jpg|BAYONET BATTLE!!! :D oyah.jpg WARD.jpg|i have no words for this one... screenshot_2013-09-17_22-45-21.jpg screenshot_2013-09-17_22-49-20.jpg screenshot_2013-09-17_22-49-31.jpg roar.jpg|Your gonna hear me Rooar! Dark Mutineer.jpg dark mutineer2.jpg Dark Mutant.jpg|Me wielding the dark mutaneer SURFING.jpg|SURFING!! :D Bloody.jpg|O_O lORDIELORDIELAWWW.jpg|me in some of my bright clothing. wHATWHATHHA.jpg|see if you can guess where this is. best i eva done.jpg|Best i ever did in nailng nails on a board in repair ship minigame. FOUNDA.jpg|Me and Tristram Shandy (A Founder) LAWS BRIGADE WIKI.jpg|Law's Brigade Wiki (notice the guy in the back kinda photo bombed me...) dark curse.jpg|Using Dark Curse. BIGDIPPA.jpg|If you look closely you can see the big dipper hELLO.jpg|Hello! HIYA!.jpg|HIYA! laws castle.jpg|In my seeeekret castle llawreence.jpg whoa.jpg|Oh yeah! so awesome! ^_^ screenshot_2013-09-18_20-13-10.jpg|On da queen's revenge! :D screenshot_2013-09-18_20-22-33.jpg|...... screenshot_2013-09-18_20-31-55.jpg with piratebob.jpg|Me and my friend Piratebob Lootingpants my inventory.jpg|My stuph my stuff.jpg|my odur stoff Wwaimathteend.jpg|Long Live POTCO! 4people!!.jpg|Law, Geoffrey, Emily and Barbossa. screenshot_2013-09-18_17-24-22.jpg|Law and Emily (Darkvane). Awesomeness.jpg Beingevenmoreawesome.jpg Walkerwizardandlaw.png|Walker, Lawrence and an AFK Wizard. lawlawandedgar..png|Lawrence, Edgar Wildrat and Lawrence Daggerpaine. santalaw.png santalawrence.png killingdregs.jpg killingaghost.jpg fightingaghost.jpg helpingpirateduringinvasion.jpg fightingnavyagain.jpg fightingaghostasaghost.jpg fightingnavy.jpg YAH.jpg|YAH! Screenshot_2011-09-23_00-35-30.jpg|With Richard Sternsilver. Screenshot 2011-08-04 11-24-05.jpg|Lord Lawrence Dagger (far left), William Brawlmartin, Johnny Coaleaston (center), Maxamillion and Emily Mcsteel (far right) aboard the HMS Beauty. Screenshot_2011-09-01_16-54-48.jpg Screenshot_2011-09-02_01-55-44.jpg|Lawrence in King's Arm, Tortuga Abassa Screenshot_2011-09-02_02-06-19.jpg Screenshot_2011-09-02_02-06-58.jpg Screenshot_2011-09-02_12-24-23.jpg Screenshot_2011-09-02_13-21-56.jpg Screenshot_2011-09-02_13-25-01.jpg Screenshot_2011-09-04_02-26-37.jpg|Lawrence standing in front of a lava spout in Lava Gorge, Padres Del Fuego. Screenshot_2011-09-12_00-45-16.jpg Category:Law's Brigade Member's Category:Males Category:Wizard's Category:The Original Brigadier's Category:The Brigade Council Member's Category:The Great War Of The Brigade & The EITC Category:Human's Category:Outfit's of the Day Category:Brigadier's of the Day Category:When Lawrence was in the EITC Category:Assassin's Category:Archived Category:EITC Category:Thaumaturges